


Touch me Feel me Make me love you in this life

by Mbearm



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100
Genre: F/F, This has been going though my mind all day, so I decided fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbearm/pseuds/Mbearm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs an exscape. Raven may have built one.<br/>Or the gang hops over to ftwd universe because I need Clarke trying to get Alicia to fall in love with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me Feel me Make me love you in this life

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! It will make me update faster! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes

The thought of a parallel universe had never really crossed Clarke's mind. Imagining a world with the same set of people put under different circumstances seemed too surreal. But now looking back at everything that had happened since she landed on the ground; a different universe seemed comforting.

She needed a place where everything went right. A place where her father, Wells, Finn, and Lexa were all still alive. Somewhere that she is not known as Wanheda commander of death. Where Jasper didn’t resent her for pulling the lever, and Bellamy was her friend instead of an asshole who projected his guilt onto her. It sounded like paradise.

When Raven first brought the idea to her attention Clarke had thought she was losing her mind. The brunette was brilliant, but brilliant enough to create a device to travel through dimensions? She was rather skeptical.

That didn’t stop the mechanic from trying though. She spent hours on end in her office tinkering and studying everything that the Ark had on parallel universes. Which wasn’t much.

Clarke was in the mess hall with her mother and skaikru’s new chancellor Kane. They were discussing politics over lunch like it was a normal family discussion instead of the life or death of an entire people. With Pike out of the way it should have been easy to make peace with the grounders, but with Lexa gone her plan for peace went with her. The grounders wanted revenge.

Honesty Clarke wanted it to happen. The sky people deserved whatever they got.

Abby and Kane were in the middle of arguing about how to deal with Ontari when Raven burst through the door.

She looked absolutely exhausted; with her hair disheveled and bags under her eyes. Her smile is what really caught Clarke’s eye. Raven was smiling truly smiling for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

“I did it!” The brunette exclaimed slamming herself onto the bench next to Clarke.

“for real?” Clarke asked in all seriousness. She didn’t believe it was possible. Not in the slightest, but Raven seemed to worked up for it to be a joke.

Raven nodded hastily reaching over and taking Abby’s coffee giving the doctor a quick wink as she practically inhaled the beverage. “I’ve had it finished for days, but I need to make sure it worked. It does. I’ve been passing notes with some guy named Nick Clark. Apparently they're in the midst of an apocalypse as well.”

“What sort of apocalypse?” Kane asked listening intently.

“Zombies. like the comics they have in the library. They were out on the ocean for awhile before they settled at some sort of abandoned science lab. It seems some old nut had the same idea as me, and created the other half of the Reyes machine connecting the universes.” Raven explained moving on to his coffee now.

Abby furrowed her brow. “Who’s we, and the Reyes machine?”

“We is his mom, her husband Travis, Travis’s son Chris, his little sister Alicia, some guy named David and his daughter Ofelia, and Strand.”

Clarke nodded “and the Reyes machine?”

“It's what I named the thing. Because I Raven Reyes invented it, and it's a machine.”

“What's the purpose of the ‘Reyes machine’?” Kane butted in trying to get his mug back from the young mechanic.

The brunette swatted his hand away “Its purpose is to transport people between universes.”

“Is it safe?”

“Is it safe? Yes Abigail of course it's safe. Nick and I have been transporting rats and other living shit back and forth.”

Raven and her mom continued to bicker, but Clarke was too lost in her own thought to listen to what they were saying. 

She couldn’t believe what she had just been told. She could escape. She was free.

“Your going right?”

Raven nodded. “A couple others too.”

“Add me to that list.”

Abby sighed she had been expecting this. “Are you sure about this Clarke?”

“Yes. Who else is going?”

“Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Miller, and Monty. But I’m not sure if they were serious. I asked them before I got the thing working.”

Clarke frowned. Bellamy and jasper weren't exactly apart of her fan club, but hopefully being away from everything would help them reconnect. “When do we leave?”

“Tonight. Im going to round everyone up. Pack some clothes and meet me in my office in two hours. And you two.” Raven pointed to Abby and Kane. “Keep this on the DL okay? I don’t think the portal can handle all of arkadia going too.”

The brunette got up from the bench and headed outside looking for one of the Blake’s leaving Clarke to deal with her mother.

“Are you sure about this Clarke?” Abby asked meeting Clarke's gaze.

“Yes mom I’m sure.”

“She said they have zombies. Don’t those things eat people?”

“Yes mom zombies eat people now excuse me I need to go pack.”

A year ago Abby would have demanded Clarke stay right where she is, but as of now she had no control over her. Clarke was an adult in her own right and more than capable of taking care herself. She had for three month in the woods already. “Just be safe okay.”

Clarke nodded “My we meet again.”


End file.
